goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Cassidy
Jack Cassidy was an American actor. Biography Born John Cassidy in Richmond Hill, New York, he acheived prominence as a musical theatre performer (winning a Tony Award for his performance in She Loves Me). Cassidy was also a frequent guest star on television programmes including The Alfred Hitchcock Hour, Gunsmoke, Columbo and Bewitched, as well as a long running role in He & She. He also appeared as John Barrymore in W.C. Fields and Me and provided the voice of Bob Cratchit in Mister Magoo's Christmas Carol. Cassidy passed away in 1976, fathering several future performers. Singing Cassidy frequently appeared in musical theatre productions, making his debut as a Policeman in Around the World. He then went on to appear on a number of studio albums for well-known musicals, including Val in Babes in Arms and the Antipholus twins in The Boys from Syracuse. Cassidy's stage musical credits were numerous and varied, including playing well known existing parts such as Macheath in The Beggar's Opera and Herbie Sommers in Gypsy and originating roles in Sandhog, She Loves Me and It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! among others. Film Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) *Ringle, Ringle (duet) *The Lord's Bright Blessing *The Lord's Bright Blessing (reprise) Stage Around the World (1946)(originated the role) *Finale Music in My Heart (1947) Inside U.S.A. (1948) Small Wonder (1948) *Count Your Blessings *Badaroma *From A to Z (contains solo lines) *Just An Ordinary Guy Alive and Kicking (1950) *Alive and Kicking *Love It Hurts So Good *Building Going Up *Propinquity Wish You Were Here (1952)(originated the role) *Mix and Mingle (contains solo lines) *Where Did the Night Go? (contains solo lines) *They Won't Know Me (solo) *Wish You Were Here (contains solo lines) *Finale Bitter Sweet (1954) *If You Could Only Come with Me (solo) *I'll See You Again (duet) *What Is Love? (contains solo lines) *Evermore and a Day (duet) *Dear Little Cafe (duet) *I'll See You Again (Finale)(duet) Sandhog (1954)(originated the role) *Johnny's Cursing Song (solo) *Johnny O (duet) *Fugue on a Hot Afternoon in a Small Flat *Johnny O (reprise)(duet) *Johnny's Cursing Song (Reprise)(solo) *Johnny O (second reprise)(duet) Shangri-La (1956)(originated the role) Charles Mallinson *Lost Horizon *The World Outside (duet) *Somewhere (solo) *Love Is What I Never Knew (duet) Hugh Conway (understudy) *Lost Horizon *Shangri-La (solo) The Beggar's Opera (1957) *At the Tree I Shall Suffer (solo) *How Happy Could I Be With Either (solo) *The Charge is Prepared (solo) Wonderful Town (1958) *Conversation Piece (contains solo lines) *A Quiet Girl (solo) *It's Love (contains solo lines) *It's Love (Reprise) The Vagabond King (1961) *Song of the Vagabonds (contains solo lines) *Only a Rose and Finale (duet) *Tomorrow (contains solo lines) *Love Me Tonight (duet) Gypsy (1962) *Mr. Goldstone, I Love You (contains solo lines) *You'll Never Get Away From Me (duet) *Together, Wherever We Go (contains solo lines) She Loves Me (1963)(originated the role) *Good Morning, Good Day (contains solo lines) *Sounds While Selling (contains solo lines) *Thank You, Madam (contains solo lines) *Goodbye, Georg (contains solo lines) *Ilona (solo) *Grand Knowing You (solo) Fade Out - Fade In (1964)(originated the role) *The Thirties (solo) *Fear (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *I'm With You (contains solo lines) *My Fortune Is My Face (solo) *Close Harmony (contains solo lines) *The Fiddler and the Fighter (contains solo lines) Pleasures and Palaces (1965)(originated the role) *I Hear Bells (contains solo lines) *Thunder and Lightning (duet) *Neither the Time Nor the Place (duet) *Barabanchik (contains solo lines) *Tears of Joy (contains solo lines) *Far, Far, Far Away (contains solo lines) *What Is Life? (And Again)(contains solo lines) It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! (1966)(originated the role) *We Need Him (contains solo lines) *The Woman for the Man (solo) *So Long, Big Guy (solo) *You've Got What I Need (duet) Maggie Flynn (1968)(originated the role) *Learn How to Laugh (contains solo lines) *Maggie Flynn (solo) *Look Around Your Little World (duet) *Maggie Flynn (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *How About a Ball? (contains solo lines) *Pitter Patter (solo) *Why Can't I Walk Away? (solo) *Mr. Clown (contains solo lines) *The Riot *Don't You Think It's Very Nice (contains solo lines) *Mr. Clown (reprise)/Maggie Flynn (reprise)(duet) I Do! I Do! (1970) *All the Dearly Beloved (duet) *Together Forever (duet) *I Do! I Do! (duet) *Good Night (duet) *I Love My Wife (solo) *My Cup Runneth Over (duet) *Love Isn't Everything (duet) *Nobody's Perfect (duet) *A Well Known Fact (solo) *The Honeymoon Is Over (duet) *Where Are the Snows? (duet) *When the Kids Get Married (solo) *The Father of the Bride (solo) *Someone Needs Me (duet) *Roll Up the Ribbons (duet) *This House (duet) Sondheim: A Musical Tribute (1973) *So Many People (duet) *Side by Side by Side Albums Babes in Arms (1951) *I Wish I Were in Love Again (duet) *All at Once (duet) *You Are So Fair (solo) Roberta (1952) *Lovely to Look At (duet) *Smoke Gets in Your Eyes (duet) *Yesterdays (duet) *I Won't Dance (duet) On Your Toes (1952) *It's Gotta Be Love (duet) *Two Days For Keith (contains solo lines) *There's A Small Hotel (duet) *The Heart Is Quicker Than The Eye (duet) *Questions And Answers (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Anything Goes (1953) *Anything Goes (duet) *I Get a Kick Out of You (duet) *You're the Top (duet) *Blow, Gabriel, Blow (duet) The Boys From Syracuse (1953) *Dear Old Syracuse (duet) *The Shortest Day of the Year (duet) *This Can't Be Love (duet) *Let Antipholus In *You Have Cast Your Shadow on the Sea (duet) *This Can't Be Love (reprise) Oh, Kay! (1957) *Dear Little Girl (contains solo lines) *Maybe (duet) *Do-Do-Do (duet) *Bride and Groom (contains solo lines) *Heaven on Earth (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) Brigadoon (1957) *The Heather on the Hill (duet) *Almost Like Being in Love (duet) *There But for You Go I (solo) *From This Day On (duet) *From This Day On (reprise)(duet) Gallery babesarmsstudiocast.jpg|'Val' in Babes in Arms. cassidychick.jpg|'Chick Miller' in Wish You Were Here. Robertastudio.jpg|Roberta. Onyourtoes.jpg|On Your Toes. Kissmekateanythinggoes.jpg|Kiss Me, Kate/Anything Goes. Boysfromsyracusestudio.jpg|'Antipholus of Ephesus' and Antipholus of Syracuse in The Boys From Syracuse. ohkaystudio.jpg|Oh, Kay! brigadoonstudio.jpg|Brigadoon. cassidycratchit.jpg|'Bob Cratchit' in Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol. cassidymencken.jpg|'Max Mencken' in It's a Bird... It's a Plane... It's Superman! cassidyphineas.jpg|'Phineas' in Maggie Flynn. Cassidy, Jack Cassidy, Jack Cassidy, Jack